1st Green "Hard Nosed" Infantry Division
The 1st Green "Hard Nosed" Infantry Division is one of the Green army's many infantry regiments. When it started out, it was a poorly trained, but when Trojan Company was brought into the division, it became a highly effective force and played a crucial role in fighting the Tans off of their Green soil. Early History Not much is known of the 1st Green Infantry Division prior to the Tan invasion, but when it was formed, it did not have a very great history, especially when it was under the command of General Dartmouth. Troops were poorly disciplined, and Field Marshal Phthalo himself once called it in an interview a 'shitty batch of slime balls', with only two NCO's he recounted liking during his inspections. During the Tan Invasion The 1st Green Infantry Division was utilized in guarding various bases in Myrtle Sector. When the Tans invaded Greentoria, they had no trouble sweeping through the Green defenses, wiping out most of the divisions regiments. While some were able to hold off, it would be the loss of Hedge Base that would have Phthalo give Dartmouth new companies and better soldiers. The first of these new companies was Trojan Company. Beating the Tans Back The first battle of the Green counterattack at Hedge Base proved to be an astounding success. Dartmouth's other new companies, who were also jointly working with the 2nd Green "Dozer" Armored Division, would later retake and reinforce other bases to keep their foothold strong. One such battle was when Crossbow Company was able to retake Pineneedle Airfield Base, assisted by Dog Pack 10. After Hedge, the remaining Tans would form the Punga line to keep the greens from invading their HQ, Guerilla Base, in the Feldgrau Mountains. Green scouting teams were sent out to investigate the Punga line to find how many defenses there were and if there were any potential weak spots to bust through. A Tan prisoner confessed about Resistance Nest 23, led by Hedge Base's former Conqueror; Major Windsor. General Dartmouth wasted no time assigning the veterans of Trojan Company's 1st platoon to infiltrate RN23 and capture Windsor and other vital Tans with him. When Trojan Company's mission was compromised, Dartmouth ordered Death Company, a division of the 2nd Armored Division, to extract them from the Punga line. Death Company succeeded, and got Trojan Company's leaders, Captain Macabre and Sergeant Stalwart, out safely along with Major Windsor. After Windsors Capture, Dartmouth commissioned the building of Punji Base, a large Fortress that would become Myrtle Sectors main hub. Formation 1st Infantry Regiment * Anvil Company * Battery Company * Crossbow Company * Doom Company * Esther Company * Feather Company * Gerald Company * Harold Company * Idyll Company * Jacob Company * Killer Company * Limbo Company * Mental Company * Nether Company * Oden Company * Pillar Company * Quarter Company * Random Company * Stella Company * Trojan Company 1st Artillery Regiment * Anthill Company * Banter company * Carter Company 1st Armored Regiment * Albert Company * Bend Company * Copper Company